Harry's Heartache
by Ron's Babe3
Summary: The title pretty much says it all.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first try at a fanfic. So, please, be gentle. It's going to be a series (if I get good reviews).   
  
Disclaimer: J.K.'s, not mine.  
  
This takes place the summer after GoF, and goes on after that.  
  
  
  
Harry's Heartache  
  
  
  
Harry woke up early Saturday morning, although he wished he hadn't, for he was once again locked in that all to familiar cupboard. Owing to the fact that Harry had grown, this particular cupboard was very uncomfortable.   
  
Harry thought back to the day two weeks ago, when he had unknowingly blown up Aunt Petunia's favorite vase.  
  
* * *  
  
Dudley had put Harry in a headlock (just because Dudley had just been denied his "once a week" candy bar). So, obviously, he needed someone to pound on.  
  
Harry was struggling to get loose when it happened.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
This instantly made Dudley cease, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came bounding into the room. Harry's horsed- faced aunt turned white in the face as she gawked at her most precious (and very ugly) vase.   
  
Dudley and Harry were all the way across the room, and the vase was on a high shelf. It was clearly apparent to Uncle Vernon as to what had happened. The only way it could have broken was…  
  
" HARRY!!! "   
  
Uncle Vernon ran, or waddled, across the room and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck, then proceeded to drag him to that dreadful cupboard. After Harry was thrown in the cupboard, he could hear the door being bolted shut.   
  
"Well," thought Harry, "it's all downhill from here!" Except for the few times when he was fed cold scraps from the dinner table, he lay alone forgotten in this small version of a prison. But…  
  
Hedwig (being the smart owl that she was) had brought Harry his quill and a piece of parchment. She pushed the items through the slit under the door with her beak (when the Dursleys were asleep). Harry wasted no time; he quickly scrawled a note to Ron pleading for help, and then sent it off with Hedwig.  
  
  
Will Harry get away from the monstrous Dursleys? If so, how? Find out soon. But only if you…REVIEW!!!   



	2. Harry's Heartache (chap. #2)

  
  
Thanks so much to everyone for their reviews!!! I didn't realize the first   
chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one and the rest longer. So...here goes!!!  
  
  
  
  
Harry's Heartache   
  
Chapter #2  
  
  
Ron received Harry's letter the very next day. He didn't know what to do.  
Dumbledore had said that Harry should stay with the Dursleys this summer, owing   
the fact that Voldemort was out to kill him. Harry was supposedly safer there. In   
the end, Ron decided to ask his father.  
  
" Dad, I just got this letter from Harry. It says his uncle has locked him in   
cupboard again. He's been there for a while. Do you think there's anything we can  
do?"  
  
" Well," said Mr. Weasley," that's odd."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I just obtained a letter from Dumbledore explaining the same situation. I   
suppose that he has someone watching over Harry there. Anyway, he wrote that  
' the time is now ' whatever that means. He asked us if we would be willing to let   
him place the same protection on our house that he had put on the Dursleys' 14   
years ago."  
  
"So..."  
  
" Well, your mother and I talked it over and we decided to let him come!"  
  
" Yes!!!" shouted Ron.  
  
" But," interupted Mr.Weasley," you will not be allowed to leave the Burrow if   
he does come."  
  
" Oh..." said Ron slowly," well, we'll just have to learn to deal with it! We're   
talking about Harry here!!!"  
  
" That's the spirit!!!" exclaimed Mr.Weasley.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Now that Ron was sure Harry was going to be o.k., he could concentrate on   
the task at hand...  
  
Hermione. She had just arrived the previous day. Ginny was away with   
Mrs.Weasley visiting Charlie in Romania at the time, and Fred and George usually  
helped their father out at the Ministry. ( Mrs.Wealsey made them do it. " You need  
experience!" )  
  
So, during the day, it was just Ron and Hermione. Alone. (Mwa ha ha ha) Today Ron was going to attempt to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch. Oddly enough, it was her who asked him to do it.  
  
" I figure that I might as well learn something new, since I've already read   
through our new books." she had said.  
  
" Whatever you fancy, my little honeybee," Ron responded. He half expected   
her to slap him, so he ducked. But, no swishing sound came. ' That's wierd,' he   
thought. Hermione had just kept on walking to the door.  
  
Hermione had never told Ron this, but she rather liked it when he called her "honeybee." (Especially when he added the "my.")  
  
So, Ron and Hermione headed out towards the Weasley's paddock. It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day. " Now, you put your leg over the broom like this... yeah, that's right." explained Ron. " O.k., get ready to kick off! 1...2...3!!! They were off, zooming through the air. But, all of a sudden, Ron noticed Hermione heading straight for the sky. Up...up...up she went.  
  
" Ron!!!" she shrieked. " Help meeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Ron, slowly coming out of his trance, realized what was going on and urged his broom upward to catch up to Hermione. " HERMIONE, POINT YOUR BROOM DOWNWARD!!!!"  
  
" Ohhhh, O.K." Hermione, not being as much of an expert as Harry or Ron on flying, overestimated "pointing" her broom downward and shoved the tip of the broom southbound. This action caused her to be catapulted off of her broom. She went hurtling towards the ground. " AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ! !"  
  
Ron didn't even think twice before he sped to Hermione's rescue. He raced against gravity to get to her. " Please, please, please let me catch her." he begged his broom. Soon she was thirty feet from the ground...then twenty...ten... five... WOOSH ! ! !  
  
Ron caught her just in time.   
  
" Oh, thank you Ron ! ! ! Thank you, thank you, thank you ! ! ! ! !" Hermione then proceeded to kiss Ron uncontrollably on his face. " Mwaa. Mwaa. Mwaa..." She stopped in mid-kiss, as if waking from a dream. She turned away and her faced flushed crimson. Ron just sat there, a glazed expression of ecstasy on his face.  
  
" Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat. " Er, I think we'd better get back down..."  
  
" Huh, OH, right then." said Ron coming out of his daze and thurning beet red in the face. But, suddenly, Ron's broom gave a sudden jolt and Hermione's lips sailed right onto Ron's. Both shocked at first, their eyes bulged open. But then, they melted slowly into their unexpected, and most wonderful, first kiss.  
  
  
  
  
WELL? What'd you think?! REVIEW ! ! !  
  
please.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
